


Głos

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [121]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Harry, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: Opis: Louis uważa Harry’ego za idealnego omegę. Czar pryska, kiedy Styles przerywa jego każdą wypowiedź.Propozycja od MsMerrell





	Głos

Studia w Nowym Jorku, były marzeniem Louisa odkąd tylko pamiętał. Zakochał się w tym mieście, gdy miał 7 lat i razem z rodzicami pojechał odwiedzić kuzynkę ojca. Od tego czasu myślał tylko o tym, aby dostać się na tutejszy uniwersytet. Ciężko pracował, aby osiągnąć ten cel i udało się. Teraz był tutaj. Opuścił rodzinną Anglię i poleciał do USA, gdzie miał rozpocząć studia, w mieście, które kochał. Przemierzał kampus, kierując się do swojego akademika, z szerokim uśmiechem rozglądając się na boki. Mógł poczuć ten niesamowity klimat, który tutaj panował. Kochał to.   
*****  
Pokój nie należał do dużych, ale zdaniem Louisa był odpowiedni dla dwóch osób. Piętrowe łóżko, dość duża szafa. Dwie półki zawieszone nad długim biurkiem, przy którym spokojnie zmieszczą się dwie osoby i niewielka lodówka. Tak, szatynowi to odpowiadało. Dodatkowo na końcu korytarza akademickiego była duża łazienka, a po drugiej stronie niewielka kuchnia, gdzie można było sobie przygotować coś ciepłego do zjedzenia.   
Wszedł do środka, ciągnąc za sobą dwie spore walizki. Jak już zauważył, jego współlokator zdążył się zadomowić, wybierając dolne łóżko. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak, że musi spać na górze. Ustawił swoje bagaże obok łóżka i wziął się za rozpakowywanie. W pierwszej kolejności wyciągnął ubrania, które umieścił na wolnych półkach, pozostawione przez jego współlokatora. Następnie przyszła kolej na książki i prywatne drobiazgi. Schylał się właśnie po torbę z laptopem, kiedy drzwi do pokoju zostały otwarte i usłyszał za sobą obcy głos.  
\- To akademik dla alf – wysoki szatyn, z brązowymi oczami stał w wejściu, przyglądając się Louisowi z mieszaniną zainteresowania i irytacji.  
\- Um…słucham? – wyprostował się, odwracając do przybysza.  
\- To akademik dla alf – powtórzył – Akademik dla omeg, jest na końcu ulicy.  
\- Jestem alfą – wyjaśnił, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Serio? – nawet nie próbował ukryć zaskoczenia – Byłem pewny, że omegą. Z takim tyłkiem. Ten cud tylko się marnuje – mrugnął do szatyna. Louis czuł, jak jego policzki pokrywa rumieniec zirytowania, ale i zawstydzenia – Tak po za tym, jestem Nick – wystawił dłoń do drugiego.  
\- Louis – przedstawił się.  
\- Jesteśmy współlokatorami? – puścił dłoń Tomlinson i podszedł do łóżka, siadając na swojej części.  
\- Na to wygląda – wzruszył ramionami, kładąc torbę z laptopem na wolną przestrzeń biurka.  
\- Dzięki Bogu – uniósł wzrok ku górze, składając ręce, jak do modlitwy – Przysłali mi kogoś tak uroczego, a nie jakiegoś kujonowatego frajera.   
\- Nie jestem uroczy – oburzył się, zakładając ręce na piersi. Dlaczego do cholery ten alfa z nim flirtował?  
\- A widziałeś siebie? Ten wzrost, ten tyłek, tą twarz? – zaczął wymieniać, wskazując na niego – Podejrzewam, że gdybyś mi nie powiedział i nie skupiłbym się na twoim zapachu, nigdy bym się nie domyślił, że jesteś alfą.  
\- Nie przeszkadza Ci to, że flirtujesz z alfą?  
\- Niby dlaczego – wzruszył ramionami – Jak widzę kogoś pięknego, nie zwracam uwagi, czy to alfa, beta, czy omega – ponownie mrugnął do Louisa, który miał wrażenie, że w tym momencie wygląda jak pomidor – Po za tym, to nie tak, że nie istnieją trójkąty. Mam znajomych, którzy żyją w trójkę, dwie alfy i omega.   
\- Ze mną to nie zadziała – pokręcił głową.  
\- I dobrze, bo ja nie lubię się dzielić – Louis jedynie wywrócił oczami i wrócił do rozpakowywania.   
*****  
Pomimo tego, że Nick lubił flirtować z Louisem, co wprawiało go w zakłopotanie, szatyn polubił go. Był zabawny, mieli podobne upodobania i dobrze im się rozmawiało. Dlatego też, od razu się zgodził, kiedy Grimshaw zaproponował mu, aby poszedł z nim na obiad, gdzie miał spotkać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Nie znał tu nikogo, a Nick był fajny, więc uznał, że lepszą opcją jest poznanie nowych ludzi i zdobycie kolejnych przyjaźni, niż snucie się samemu po kampusie. Gdy przybyli na miejsce, przy jednym ze stolików siedziała już większość znajomych Grimshawa. Poznał Aidena – przyjacielskiego omegę i kuzynka Nicka, rozważnego Liama i jego, lekko tajemniczego, alfę Zayna oraz Nialla – roześmianego betę. Jak się dowiedział, brakowało wśród nich, niejakiego Harry’ego, który ponoć napisał do Aidena (swojego współlokatora), że trochę się spóźni.   
Czekali na swoje zamówienie, kiedy drzwi restauracji zostały otwarte, a do środka wpadła wysoka postać. Od razu zainteresowanie Louisa, skupiło się na niej. Miał na sobie niezwykle ciasne jeansy, czarne botki i pstrokatą, do połowy rozpiętą koszulę. Krótkie włosy lekko się kręciły na końcach, a okulary w białej oprawce, powstrzymywały je przed opadaniem na czoło.   
\- Harry – Niall machał do przybysza, który od razu ich zauważył i z szerokim uśmiechem, który wywołał dołeczki w jego policzkach, skierował się do ich stolika. Zatrzymał się przy nich, a szatyn mógł poczuć słodki zapach, który należał do przybysza – omega.  
\- Harry, to Louis – Nick, położył dłoń na ramieniu Tomlinsona – mój współlokator.  
Alfa wstał wyciągając rękę, by uścisnąć dłoń omegi. Dopiero teraz odkrył, że Harry jest od niego odrobinę wyższy. Musiał więc lekko unieść spojrzenie, dzięki czemu mógł zatopić się w pięknych, zielonych oczach.   
\- Hej, jestem Lo…  
\- Tak, wiem – szybko potrząsnął jego dłonią, nim zabrał swoją i odwrócił wzrok, siadając na ostatnim, wolnym miejscu, pomiędzy Aidenem i Niallem.   
Ok? To było dość dziwne. Nie bardzo rozumiał zachowania Harry’ego. Jednak jeszcze bardziej czuł się skołowany po kolacji. Skołowany i zirytowany, zachowaniem omegi wobec niego.   
Podczas całego spotkania, miał wrażenie, jakby Harry robił wszystko byle tylko nie patrzeć się na niego. Ale gdyby chodziło tylko o to. Najbardziej denerwowało go to, że chłopak nie pozwolił mu się odezwać. Za każdym razem mu przerywał wypowiedź, nie ważne czy mówił do niego, czy do innych. Kiedy został zapytany przez Nialla, co studiuje i chciał odpowiedzieć, Harry wszedł mu w słowo, opowiadając o swoim kierunku. Następnie Aiden próbował wciągnąć w rozmowę szatyn, na temat drużyny Manchester United, kiedy okazało się, że oboje są jej wielkimi fanami. Jednak nim Louis zdążył skończyć pierwsze zdanie, wtrącił się Styles, wychwalając Liverpool. Później wciągnął się w rozmowę z Zaynem i wszystko było dobrze, dopóki przy stole nie zapanowała zupełna cisza, aby posłuchać o czym rozmawiają. Wtedy Harry zaczął na głos czytać menu, zastanawiając się, czy nie zamówić sobie również czegoś na deser. Te i wiele, wiele innych sytuacji irytowały alfę. Cóż, może i kilka razy przeszło mu przez głowę, aby podejść do omegi i zagłuszyć go swoimi ustami, a później przełożyć przez kolano i dać porządne lanie, jednak wiedział, że to wyglądałoby dość dziwnie. Jego wilk tego pragną, ale on w tej kwestii, nie mógł się mu poddać. Starał się więc ignorować zielonookiego, co nie było proste.   
*****  
Chociaż nie wiedział z czego wynikało dziwne zachowanie Harry’ego, Louis miał nadzieję, że w końcu mu przejdzie, że przestanie mu przerywać, za każdym razem gdy próbował coś powiedzieć. Cóż…źle myślał. Owszem po około miesiącu zaczął dostrzegać niewielkie zmiany w zachowaniu omegi. Harry w końcu zaczął na niego patrzeć i nie tylko. Zazwyczaj starał się być przy szatynie jak najbliżej. Gdy siedzieli w barze, zajmował miejsce obok niego, gdy szli do kina, musiał siedzieć obok alfy, gdy szli gdzieś chodnikiem, szedł obok Louisa. Temu wszystkiemu towarzyszyły lekkie muśnięcia dłonią, albo stykanie się ramionami, czy udami. Dodatkowo, za każdym razem, gdy Nick go komplementował, lub próbował flirtować, Styles wpatrywał się w Grimchawa z ostrzeżeniem w oczach i niezadowoloną miną. Jednak pomimo tej całej rzeczy z byciem blisko i dotykiem, omega wciąż nie pozwalał mu dojść do słowa.   
To sprawiało, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej skołowany i jeszcze bardziej zirytowany postawą Harry’ego. Bo do cholery, co on odpieprzał? O co chodziło? Ta niewiedza naprawdę potrafiło prowadzić do szaleństwa.   
Po kolejnych kilku tygodniach, podczas których Harry dziwnie się zachowywał, Louis miał już dość niemożności wypowiedzenia się. Był piątkowy wieczór, a ich paczka jak zwykle miała się spotkać w pobliskim barze.   
\- Tommo – Nick wparował do pokoju, zastając szatyna na środku pokoju, z koszulką w dłoni, którą planował założyć – Nie pokazuj mi się w takim wydaniu, bo się nie powstrzymam – puścił oczko do alfy.  
Louis jedynie wywrócił oczami, po czym założył czarny t-shirt.   
\- Gotowy? – Grimshaw stał w wejściu, opierając się ramieniem o futrynę – Wszyscy czekają.  
\- Idziemy – skinął, sięgając po bluzę i ruszył do wyjścia. Przechodząc obok Nicka, poczuł, jak duża dłoń zderza się z jego pośladkiem – Nie macaj mnie – warknął, złowrogo spoglądając na drugiego alfę. Chciał go ostrzec, jednak to wywołało u niego tylko śmiech.  
*****  
Dotarli do baru, gdzie czekała już na nich cała ekipa. Louis szedł na spotkanie z postanowieniem, że będzie trzymał się z dala od Harry’ego i ani razu się nie odezwie. Z pierwszym postanowieniem się nie udało. Nim zdążył zająć miejsce pomiędzy Niallem a Liamem, Harry chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął na miejsce obok siebie. Dlatego też, musiał z całych sił trzymać się drugiej decyzji. Przez całe spotkanie, ani słowa.   
Początkowo było dobrze, każdy skupiał się na karcie dań, zastanawiając się co zamówić. Gorzej zaczęło się robić, kiedy czekali na swoje zamówienie. W pewnym momencie zielone spojrzenie w nim utknęło i nie chciało opuścić. Było intensywne i miał wrażenie, że w pewnym momencie zacznie wypalać w nim dziurę. Czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo. Gdy po raz pierwszy spojrzał na zielonookiego, myślał, że ten spuści wzrok, gdy tylko zorientuje się, że został przyłapany na gapieniu się. Tak się jednak nie stało. Wciąż wpatrywał się w alfę, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Momentami odnosił wrażenie, jakby Styles czekał na coś. Tylko na co?  
Najdziwniej jednak zaczęło się dziać, pod koniec posiłku. Harry, próbował go zagadać. Tego już kompletnie się nie spodziewał.   
\- Zauważyłem, że lubisz herbatę – jego głos był niski i lekko zachrypnięty – Zawsze ją zamawiasz, jak wychodzimy coś zjeść.   
W pierwszej chwili chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak przypomniał sobie o swojej obietnicy, więc jedynie pokiwał głową.   
\- Jaka jest twoja ulubiona? – ponownie spróbował. Louis jednak wzruszył ramionami, tym samym chcąc mu powiedzieć, że mu to obojętne.   
\- Obraziłeś się na mnie – zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc zachowania Tomlinsona. Miał nadzieję, że to zmusi go do mówienie, jednak szatyn jedynie pokręcił przecząco głową.  
Do końca spotkania Harry jeszcze kilkukrotnie starał się zagadać do alfy, z nadzieją, że ten mu odpowie. Tak się jednak nie stało.   
*****  
Wieczorem, kiedy był już w swoim akademickim pokoju, leżał w łóżku, pogrążony w myślach. Nick cicho pochrapywał na dolnym materacu, a on nie mógł zasnąć. Myśli zaprzątało mu spotkanie i coraz bardziej zagadkowe zachowanie Harry’ego Stylesa. Zastanawiał się, jak omega będzie się zachowywał podczas kolejnych spotkań i jak on wtedy powinien się zachowywać. Powinien z nim spróbować porozmawiać czy dalej milczeć?   
*****  
Połowa listopada była bardzo deszczowa. Każdy chętnie zostałby w domu, zakopując się w ciepłym łóżku, niestety były takie obowiązki, jak szkoła, studia, praca, które wyganiały ich z domów. Louis był jedną z tych osób.   
Od dwudziestu minut stał na przystanku, moknąc, i czekając na spóźniający się autobus. Oczywiście nie miał przy sobie parasola, bo po co? Przecież rano nie padało. Co z tego, że już wtedy było pochmurno i zapowiadało się na deszcz. On i tak nie zabrał tej cholernej parasolki.   
Był już gotowy udać się do pobliskiej kawiarni i przeczekać tam cały deszcz, nawet jeśli później miałby wrócić do akademiku, kiedy przy chodniku zatrzymał się najnowszy model, czarnego Audi. Okno od strony pasażera się uchyliło, ukazując Harry’ego, jako kierowcę.  
\- Wsiadaj – uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując swoje dołeczki.   
\- Um…jestem mokry – pokazał na siebie. Nie chciał zniszczyć samochodu omegi.  
\- Nie marudź, tylko wskakuj – nachylił się otwierając drzwi pasażera – To tylko samochód.   
Louisowi nie trzeba było drugi raz powtarzać. Wskoczył na wolne miejsce, czując jak otacza go ciepło, a deszcz już go nie moczy.   
\- Dzięki za przygarnięcie – to było dziwne. Harry dał mu dokończyć wypowiedź i nie przerwał mu.   
\- Nie ma za co - wzruszył ramionami – Nie mogłem pozwolić, abyś bardziej zmókł.   
\- Skąd student, dorabiający sobie w księgarni, ma kasę na takie auto? – ok? Ponownie mu nie przerwał. Robi się coraz dziwniej.   
\- Prezent od rodziców za dostanie się na studia – wyjaśnił.  
\- Dziani rodzice, co? – zagadnął. Przy okazji chciał sprawdzić, czy znowu mu nie przerwie.   
\- Tak jakby – mruknął, lekko się czerwieniąc – Sieć hoteli Styles, należy do moich rodziców – nie lubił się tym chwalić.   
\- Co? – tego się nie spodziewał – I ty zamiast żyć w wielkiej willi z rodziną, wolisz ciasny pokój w akademiku.  
\- Chciałem powoli zacząć się usamodzielniać.   
Po piętnastu minutach samochód zatrzymał się pod akademikiem alfy. O dziwo, resztę podróży przegadali i Harry tylko kilka razy mu przerwał. Louis uznał, że to duży krok w ich znajomości i coś się zmienia. Miał nadzieję, że na lepsze.   
*****  
Ten deszczowy dzień, ta rozmowa w samochodzie była przełomem w ich znajomości. Wszystko działo się powoli, ale szło do przodu. Teraz podczas wspólnych spotkań Harry już nie przerwał każdej wypowiedzi Louis. Owszem zdarzały się takie sytuacje, ale coraz rzadziej. W końcu Louis mógł spokojnie porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi, kiedy był z nimi kędzierzawy.   
Niestety, oprócz polepszenia kontaktów omegi i alfy, ten dzień przyniósł coś jeszcze – przeziębienie.   
Dwa dni po pierwszej, normalnej rozmowie, Louis obudził się z bólem głowy i gardła, zatkanym nosem i lekką gorączką. Widział, że nie ma szans, aby udał się na zajęcia. Nie dość, że mógłby się bardziej załatwić, dodatkowo nic by nie wyniósł z zajęć. Za pewne zaszyłby się w rogu sali i przespał całe zajęcia.   
Z resztą Nick, po tym, jak zobaczył stan alfy, zakazał mu iść na uczelnię i kazał siedzieć w pokoju. Przed wyjściem przyniósł mu jeszcze termos z herbatą i dużą paczkę chusteczek, dodatkowo obiecując przynieść jakieś lekarstwa, jak będzie wracał z zajęć. Może i Nick był momentami irytujący, zwłaszcza gdy próbował flirtować, jednak potrafił być dobrym przyjacielem. Zaraz po wyjściu Grimshawa, ponownie zasnął. Obudził się około trzech godzin później, czując, jak ktoś delikatnie przeczesuje przez jego włosy. To było miłe, miał ochotę mruczeć, ale ze względu na ból gardła, wolał nie. Niechętnie uchylił powieki, które wyjątkowo mu ciążyły, jednak musiał wiedzieć, kto jest u niego, dodatkowo potrzebował chusteczek.   
Po tym, jak obraz się wyostrzył, pierwsze co ujrzał przed sobą, były zielone tęczówki. Od razu je rozpoznał.  
\- Harry – wychrypiał cicho.   
\- Hej Lou – uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
\- Co tu robisz? – przełknął ślinę, krzywiąc się, kiedy poczuł ból.   
\- Nick powiedział, że jesteś chory – odsunął się, podchodząc do siatki, która leżała na biurku – Miałem dziś tylko jedne wykłady, więc przywiozłem ci ciepłą zupę oraz leki.  
\- Jesteś cudowny – podciągnął się, siadając i posłał wdzięczny uśmiech do omegi.   
\- Jedz – podał alfie miskę z zupą – A później weźmiesz leki.  
\- Dziękuję.  
*****  
Z każdym dniem ich przyjaźń miała się coraz lepiej, chociaż w rzeczywistości oboje pragnęli czegoś więcej. Tomlinson pragnął trzymać w ramionach to wysokie ciało. Całować te pulchne usta. Wdychać słodki zapach. Naznaczyć go jako swojego. Dlatego też nie wincie Louisa, jeśli codziennie rano musiał brać zimne prysznice, przez przystojnego omegę, który zaprzątał jego myśli.   
Nastał grudzień, o dziwno w tym roku był dość śnieżny. Normalnie Louis by marudził, na zbyt dużą ilość białego puchu, jednak tym razem nie musiał przedzierać się przez zaspy, marznąć na przystankach czy jeździć zatłoczonymi autobusami. Pewien wysoki omega, zaproponował aby wspólnie jeździli na uczelnię i z powrotem.   
Tomlinson czuł coraz większe przyciąganie do Harry’ego i bardzo chciał, aby ich znajomość przeszła na wyższy poziom, czyli randkowanie. Od kilku tygodni zastanawiał się, jak zaprosić go na randkę. Niby nie powinno być to takie trudne, w końcu widywali się codziennie i wystarczyło spytać, jednak jakoś nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Na szczęście problem sam się rozwiązał.   
Był tydzień do świąt i przy okazji urodzin Louisa. Szatyn początkowo miał wrócić do rodziny na ten czas, jednak ostatecznie zdecydował się pozostać w Nowym Jorku z przyjaciółmi, po tym, jak dowiedział się, że nie jadą do swoich domów. Jego mama nie była do końca zadowolona z tego, ale obiecał jej wrócić podczas przerwy wiosennej, więc przestała narzekać.   
Niestety zostanie w akademiku, wiązało się ze świątecznym przystrojeniem ich pokoju. Louis był w trakcie zawieszania świątecznych światełek, dookoła okna, a Nick w tym czasie krążył po okolicy poszukując maleńkiej choinki, która zmieściłaby się na parapet lub biurku.   
\- Lou! – drzwi zostały gwałtownie otwarte, a do środka wpadł Harry. Jego włosy były rozwiane i można w nich było dostrzec jeszcze kilka nieroztopionych płatków śniegu, a policzki zdobiły rumieńce.  
\- Cześć Hazz – odwrócił głowę, uśmiechając się do omegi.   
\- Lou, musisz mi pomóc – przysiadł na łóżku Nicka, wpatrując się w alfę – Musisz, ze mną iść na bankiet.  
\- Co? – zostawił światełka, tak jak wyglądały i podszedł do Stylesa.   
\- Moi rodzice urządzają 23 grudnia świąteczny bankiet i potrzebuje towarzysza – podskakiwał podekscytowany na materacu – Musisz iść tam ze mną.   
I jak Louis miał mu odmówić, kiedy wpatrywały się w niego, najpiękniejsze zielone oczy, należące do pięknej omegi, a w powietrzu unosił się jego słodki zapach.  
Tym sposobem, 23 grudnia, ubrany w elegancki garnitur znalazł się w jednym z hoteli, należących do rodziny Styles. Harry nie mógł go odebrać, dlatego wysłał po niego Jamesa – ich kierowcę. Tomlinson ledwie przekroczył próg lobby, jak do jego boku doskoczył omega, chwytając jego dłoń i ciągnąc za sobą.   
Weszli do wielkiej sali, gdzie odbywał się bankiet. Było tu mnóstwo ludzi, ubranych w eleganckie stroje. Mężczyźni w drogich garniturach oraz kobiety w pięknych sukienkach i idealnych fryzurach. Po prawej, na podeście stała orkiestra, która cicho przygrywała. Po drugiej stronie były stoły, a środek był wolny, prawdopodobnie, aby później można było tańczyć. Jednak w tym momencie zajmowali ją ludzie pochłonięci rozmową i kelnerzy, trzymający tacy z szampanem.   
\- Wyglądasz gorąco w tym, Lou – Harry wychrypiał mu do ucha, a szatyn poczuł dreszcz przebiegający po plecach.   
\- Dziękuję, ty też wyglądasz dobrze – puścił oczko do omegi, który się rozpromienił.   
Z kędzierzawym przyciśniętym do boku, co było trochę dziwne, przepychali się przez tłumy, szukając rodziców omegi. Styles chciał, aby poznali Louisa. Szatyn czuł się z tego powodu lekko nerwowy, jednak starał się tego po sobie nie pokazywać.   
\- Tu jesteście – zatrzymali się przed dwójką ludzi. Mężczyzna był wysoki, z krótko przystrzyżonymi, siwymi włosami i lekką nadwagą. Miał na sobie czarny, gustowny smoking. Obok niego stałą jego żona. Jej ciemne włosy były upięte. Długa, granatowa suknia ładnie podkreślała jej figurę i idealnie współgrała z delikatną biżuterią i doskonałym makijażem. Matka Harry’ego była piękną kobietą i teraz wiedział po kim, jej syn odziedziczył urodę.   
\- Mamo, tato – omega zwrócił się do rodziców – To jest Louis, o którym wspominałem.   
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się grzecznie – Miło mi poznać.  
Anne wyciągnęła dłoń w jego kierunku. Louis lekko ją ujął i ucałował wierzch, po czym przywitał się uściskiem dłoni z panem Styles.   
\- Ciebie również, Harry dużo o tobie mówił – wspomniała kobieta, a szatyn zerknął kątem oka na kędzierzawego, którego twarz poryła się rumieńcem.  
Przez chwilę rozmawiali z państwem Styles i Tomlinson musiał przyznać, że byli bardzo miłymi ludźmi. Harry miał wspaniałych rodziców.   
Krążyli po sali, co chwilę z kimś rozmawiając. Louis był przedstawiany wielu osobom i w pewnym momencie wszyscy zaczęli się mu mieszać. Harry przez cały czas trzymał się blisko boku alfy, co było dla Louisa dziwne, jednak nie narzekał. Lubił czuć ciepło wysokiego omegi.   
\- Lou, zaraz wszystko się zacznie. Idź już do stołu, ja muszę do toalety – pocałował policzek szatyna, po czym niechętnie odsunął się od alfy i skierował do wyjścia z sali. Louis w tym czasie krążył pomiędzy stolikami, czytając karteczki z nazwiskami i szukając ich miejsca. Dość szybko się z tym uporał i już chwilę później siedział w odpowiednim miejscu, rozglądając się dookoła. Póki co był jedyną osobą, przy ich stoliku, podczas gdy niektóre były już prawie pełne.   
\- Cześć – odwrócił głowę, słysząc głos obok siebie. Na miejscu, które należało do Harry’ego, siedziała drobna blondynka. Jej uszminkowane usta układały się w szerokim uśmiechu, a brązowe oczy wpatrywały w alfę.  
\- Um…hej – posłał jej krzywy uśmiech.   
\- Jestem Laura – wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku szatyna, którą ten uścisnął.  
\- Louis.  
\- Wiesz – nachyliła się w kierunku Tomlinsona – Teraz czas jest zaplanowany, ale może później spędzilibyśmy trochę czasu razem – jej dłoń wylądowała na udzie alfy – Moglibyśmy się lepiej poznać.  
Louis chciał jej odpowiedzieć, jednak ktoś go uprzedził.   
\- Zapomnij Laura – za nimi znalazł się kędzierzawy omega, który szarpnął kuzynkę, podnosząc ją z krzesał i sam na nim usiadł – Louis jest mój – przycisnął się do boku alfy – Odpieprz się od niego – warczał cicho. Tomlinson musiał przyznać, że to był dość uroczy widok.  
Laura z oburzeniem, wypisanym na twarzy, odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła do swojego stolika. Styles za to przytulił się do Louisa, ukrywając twarz w jego ramieniu. Alfa objął go, a do jego nozdrzy dotarł intensywny zapach kędzierzawego. Zbyt intensywny.  
\- Harry? – zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszał ciche mruczenie – Twoja gorączka się zaczyna. Musisz stad iść.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Nie chcę cię zostawić.  
\- Nie możesz tu zo…  
\- Pójdź ze mną – uniósł głowę, a zielone, zaszklone oczy wpatrywały się z nadzieją i błaganiem w te niebieskie – Proszę alfa, pomóż mi.  
Louis nawet się nie zastanawiał. Wstał z krzesła i chwytając dłoń omegi, pociągnął go za sobą.   
\- Gdzie idziemy? – wyszli do holu, zatrzymując się, bo Louis nie miał pojęcia, gdzie zabrać Harry’ego.  
\- Mam tu pokój – wyjął kartę z kieszeni, podając ją szatynowi.  
Weszli do windy, gdzie ledwo drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, jak ich usta się połączył, a dłonie błądziły po ciele drugiego.  
Pięć minut później zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi do apartamentu. A to co się tam działo, to tylko i wyłącznie sprawa Louisa i Harry’ego.   
*****  
Trzy dni, tyle trwała gorączka Harry’ego. Louis ominął swoje urodziny, oraz rozpakowywanie prezentów, które planowali ze znajomymi (oczywiście Harry też miał tam być), jednak nie żałował. To były trzy najlepsze dni, jakie miał od dłuższego czasu.   
Czwartego dnia obudził go słodki zapach naleśników, smakowity zapach bekonu i jajek, oraz herbaty. Uchylił powieki, czując jak jego brzuch dopomina się jedzenia, a ślinianki zaczynają pracować. Harry siedział na łóżku, w hotelowym szlafroku. Był po prysznicu, o czym świadczyły wilgotne włosy. Obok niego stał wózek ze śniadaniem.   
\- Dzień dobry – nachylił się, całując alfę.  
\- Mmm – zamruczał – Cudowna pobudka – wychrypiał. Podciągnął się do siadu, wyciągając ręce, aby się rozciągnąć. Czuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenie Stylesa.  
\- Lubisz to co widzisz?  
\- Bardzo – puścił mu oczko – Śniadanie czy prysznic?  
\- Śniadanie – musiał wpierw coś zjeść – Prysznic później.  
Harry skinął głową, po czym położył mu na kolanach tacę, nim wziął swoją.   
\- Przepraszam Lou – omega nieśmiało spojrzał na alfę.  
\- Za co? – nie wiedział o czym Harry mówił.   
\- Planowaliśmy imprezę z okazji twoich urodzin, ale przeze mnie nic z tego nie wyszło.  
\- Daj spokój – machnął dłonią – Sposób w jaki ten dzień spędziliśmy, bardziej mi się podobał – puścił oczko do omegi, który cicho zachichotał – Ale jeśli czujesz się winny, wiem jak możesz to odpokutować.   
\- To znaczy? – uniósł brew w zaciekawieniu.  
\- Umów się ze mną…na randkę.  
\- Boże – pisnął, lekko podskakując na materacu – Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo na to czekałem – wywołał tym śmiech alfy.  
\- Czyli się zgadzasz? – chciał się upewnić.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Zastanawia mnie tylko jedna rzecz – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Dlaczego, gdy się poznaliśmy, tak dziwnie się zachowywałeś? Przerywałeś każdą moją wypowiedź.   
\- Oh – skulił się lekko, a na jego policzkach wykwitły duże rumieńce – Po prostu…twój głos bardzo na mnie działał. Bałem się, że w końcu nie wytrzymam i rzucę się na ciebie, zmuszając, abyś mnie wypieprzył i oznaczył. Ledwo się znaliśmy i to byłoby dość dziwne – wziąłbyś mnie za świra i nimfomana.   
\- Chodź tu – zaśmiał się. Poklepał miejsce obok siebie, chcąc, aby chłopak się zbliżył do niego – To urocze i jednocześnie gorące – mruknął w usta omegi, wpatrując się w jego zielone oczy. Przyłożył dłoń do policzka kędzierzawego i mocno pocałował.   
*****  
To było niesamowite pół roku. Harry i Louis dość szybko zostali oficjalnie parą, czym nie zaskoczyli przyjaciół. Spodziewali się, że prędzej czy później to nastąpi. Z racji tego, że Louis należał teraz do kędzierzawego, ten już ani razu nie przerywał jego wypowiedzi. Wiedział, że wystarczy wtedy szepnąć szatynowi kilka słów do ucha, aby znaleźli sobie ustronne miejsce.  
Teraz był lipiec, a oni wraz całą ekipą udali się do Miami, aby odpocząć. To był wspaniały wyjazd. Pogoda im dopisywał, woda była przyjemna, a słońce ogrzewało ich ciała. Podczas tego wyjazdu Louis planował zrobić coś, co już od jakiegoś czasu chodziło mu po głowie. Jednak wcześniej nie był pewny, czy to nie za szybko.   
Louis wyszedł na brzeg, razem z Nickiem i Liamem, i po odłożeniu swojej deski, zaczął rozglądać się po plaży w poszukiwaniu swojego omegi. Dość szybko go odnalazł. Leżał na leżaki, ukryty w cieniu parasola. Dzień wcześniej chłopak, spiekł sobie trochę zbyt mocno plecy i póki co starał się unikać zdradliwych promieni. Jego mały tyłek, opinały żółte kąpielówki, co niezwykle podobało się alfie. Powolnym krokiem zbliżył się do odpowiedniego leżaka, klękając obok i spoglądając na wysokiego chłopaka, który pochłonięty był przez książkę. Zanurzył dłoń w krótkich włosach omegi, lekko je przeczesując, czym zwrócił uwagę.   
\- Lou – uśmiechnął się leniwie.  
\- Jesteś moim całym światem – przyłożył chłodne usta, do łopatki Stylesa, całując go – Kocham cię – wrócił spojrzeniem na twarz omegi, widząc, jak jego zielone oczy rozbłysły. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy wypowiedział te słowa.   
\- Ja ciebie też – uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując swoje dołeczki. Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, ponownie nachylając się i teraz pocałował usta, które tak ubóstwiał.   
\- Idziemy popływać? – zaproponował.  
\- Nieee – jęknął – Nie chce mi się.  
\- No chodź – zachęcał omegę.  
\- Lou – marudził.  
\- Dobrze, sam się o to prosiłeś – wstał, zmuszając kędzierzawego, aby również się podniósł i po przerzuceniu sobie chłopaka przez ramię, pognał do wody. Wywołał tym głośny pisk u ukochanego. Harry próbował się wyrwać, jednak to nie pomogło, bo i tak wylądował w chłodnej wodzie.   
\- Jak mogłeś – krzyczał na alfę, kiedy wynurzył się z wody – Wiesz, że tego nie lubię.   
\- I tak mnie kochasz – zaśmiał się, obejmując ciało omegi, aby mu nie uciekł.   
\- Tak, kocham – potwierdził, z czułością spoglądając na szatyna.  
Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, nim mocno pocałował swojego chłopaka.  
I jeśli Niall miał galerię pełną ich zdjęć, oni nie muszą o tym wiedzieć.


End file.
